


nightmare fuel

by spider_woman



Series: nightmares and lucid dreams [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Minecraft Manhunt, Unhappy Ending, Violence, idk what else to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_woman/pseuds/spider_woman
Summary: Sapnap unfurled the paper and held it out to Dream. Dream looked it over. At the top, in very bold print, was the word “WANTED”. At the bottom were the words “DEAD OR ALIVE” and a promise of a reward of one hundred emeralds. And in between that was a drawing of Dream himself.“Only one hundred emeralds?” Dream scoffed, “Lame."“I had a brilliant idea,” Sapnap announced with a grin, “We pretend to hunt you down, I kill you, we collect the money, and then as soon as you respawn we dip.”Or: Minecraft Manhunt, but it's faked and things still manage to go horribly wrong.
Relationships: Dream & Sapnap & GeorgeNotFound & BadBoyHalo, No Romantic Relationship(s), dream & sapnap
Series: nightmares and lucid dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	nightmare fuel

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the Minecraft boys :) Kudos and comments are appreciated! Enjoy!

“Oh,  _ Dream _ ,” Sapnap singsonged, “You’ll never believe the news!”

Dream looked up from where he was at work polishing his axe. Sapnap, George, and Bad had gone to the nearest village to get supplies while Dream watched their campsite. They were hunting down a pillager outpost after the last village they’d stopped in had been raided, and after several days of no luck they’d needed to stop.

“What now?” Dream asked with a frown, “Please don’t tell me George wasted our money again.”

“Oh no, this is better,” Sapnap said with a smirk, take a rolled up sheet of parchment out of his pack, “Take a look.”

He unfurled the paper and held it out to Dream. Dream looked it over. At the top, in very bold print, was the word “WANTED”. At the bottom were the words “DEAD OR ALIVE” and a promise of a reward of one hundred emeralds. And in between that was a drawing of Dream himself.

“Only one hundred emeralds?” Dream scoffed, “Lame. What am I even wanted for?”

“According to the blacksmith, it’s because you assisted the pillagers that destroyed that last village we were in,” George informed him.

Dream snorted. “Of course. Fucking Nether.”

“Language,” Bad said, but without the usual force behind it, “Apparently they’ve spread this to all the nearby villages, so it’s good you didn’t come with us.”

“I had a brilliant idea, though,” Sapnap announced with a grin, “We pretend to hunt you down, I kill you, we collect the money, and then as soon as you respawn we dip.”

“I’m not letting you kill me just for one hundred emeralds,” Dream deadpanned, “Ender, that’s cheap. Also, how do they expect killing me to work? I’ll just respawn.”

“Common villagers don’t respawn when they die,” Bad reminded him, “They assume that applies to you as well.”

“I think we could make this work, as long as you respawn away from where you die,” Sapnap said, “One hundred emeralds is a lot of emeralds, when you think about it. We could buy a lot of good stuff with that. Maybe, you know,  _ horses _ .”

Sapnap had been dying to get them all horses, but they never seemed to have enough emeralds and catching even one wild horse was a grueling task. Ender knew they needed a better way to travel, though. Horses were usually ten emeralds each, fifteen for the fastest ones. One hundred emeralds would cover that and more.

Dream sighed. “Fine. But I don’t want to drag it out. Just chase me through the village, kill me, and I’ll respawn back here. Then you get the reward, get the horses, and get out.”

“How are we going to explain getting four horses?” George asked.

“Pack horse, maybe,” Bad suggested.

“Yeah, but then it’ll be slow,” Dream said with a grimace, “Or they’ll give you a mule or a donkey.”

“Okay, then we’ll specify we want a pack horse that’s fast enough to keep up with the others,” Sapnap replied, “That’s not that difficult.”

“Alright, fine. Let’s hammer out the details, then.”

They gathered around their campfire to eat and make a plan. They decided that in the morning, Dream would head for the village with the other three on his tail. Once in the village, they’d fight it out and Dream would pretend to slip up and let one of them kill him. They’d collect the reward, buy horses, and then get as far away from the area as possible. It seemed like a simple plan, but Dream was sure it would end up going wrong. Their plans always seemed to.

“We should all get some rest,” Bad suggested as the sun began to set, “Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.”

They settled down in their tents for the night. Dream was restless. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen during their fake manhunt. But he didn’t want to concern the others, and he knew Sapnap had been waiting to get horses for the longest time. It wouldn’t hurt anything to cheat the villagers out of their emeralds. So with that thought in mind, he finally managed to fall asleep.

In the morning, Dream prepped a light pack. He let the others carry most of his stuff since he didn’t want to leave it all behind. Besides, it would make things more difficult for them and less difficult for him. He liked that.

“We’ll give you a head start,” Sapnap offered with a smile, “See you on the other side of the End.”

“When it happens, make it fast,” Dream said, “Please.”

Sapnap’s eyes softened. “Of course.”

Dream took off at a jogging pace. He weaved through the trees of the forest they were in, heading for the village where the forest met the plains. It wasn’t a long distance, but he could already hear the others behind him. He picked up the pace. They sure hadn’t given him a very good head start. Then again, he wanted to get the whole thing over as soon as possible, and he was sure they did too.

Dream slowed down right before he reached the village and made sure the others were almost right behind him. Then he sprinted down the main road, and Sapnap pearled right behind him with his axe in hand. Dream spun around, bringing his own axe up and blocking Sapnap’s swing. He had no idea where Bad and George had gone, but he was glad Sapnap was the one killing him. It was his horrible idea, so it was only right he went through with the horrible deed.

Sapnap switched his axe out for his sword, swinging it in a wide arc that Dream failed to dodge. The blade tore through his upper thigh with a surprising amount of pain, and Dream stumbled and barely got his axe up in time to block Sapnap’s next blow. Dream turned to run again, but he was met with Bad’s crossbow pointed at his face. He ducked, and his injured leg gave out from under him. He rolled as he hit the ground, forcing himself back to his feet despite the pain in his leg. Sapnap had successfully dodged the arrow and was back on Dream’s ass, his sword gleaming red with blood. Dream grimaced and avoided another arrow. He hated that Bad was using his bow. Unless Bad hit him perfectly, it would be an extremely painful death.

As Bad reloaded his bow, Dream lunged. His axe sliced cleanly through the meat of Bad’s upper arm, and he wordlessly apologized as Bad dropped his crossbow and clutched his arm. He ran past him, sprinting as fast as he could to the center of the village. If he could make his death extremely public, they would  _ have _ to pay up. Just as he reached the main square, the whistle of an arrow reached his ears. He screamed in pain as it ripped through his right shoulder, nearly dropping his axe. And then another tore through his calf, and he went down inches from the well. He struggled into a sitting position, back against the wall, and bared his teeth at an approaching Sapnap. George was sitting on top of a building, another arrow nocked in his bow.

“You’re a traitor,” Sapnap growled as he walked closer, “How could you help  _ pillagers? _ ”

Dream raised his axe, but his shoulder hurt too much and it landed with a clatter on the stone. Although Sapnap’s tone was harsh, his expression was apologetic. Dream whimpered. Why was he in so much pain? His whole body ached, not just where his wounds were. Sapnap kept approaching, but there was hesitation in his eyes. Dream wanted to beg him to stop, but he didn’t. He’d be fine. He had died before. It would be no different with Sapnap killing him. Maybe it would be better, since it was a friend and not a zombie tearing him apart. He tried to reassure Sapnap with his eyes, but it didn’t seem to help.

Sapnap raised his sword.

The world slowed down.

Dream watched Sapnap as the blade came down. His face was blurry. Why was Dream crying?

Dream wailed as the sword pierced his chest. Blood splattered everywhere, coating Sapnap’s face.

His body was burning up as if on fire. The edges of his vision began to turn black.

“See you on the other side of the End,” Sapnap whispered, pulling aside Dream’s mask and wiping away his tears.

The world turned black.

It stayed black.

Sapnap’s face was covered in blood, and Dream’s body hadn’t dissolved into black snow. Why hadn’t it dissolved? He was on his knees, hands on Dream’s neck. There was no pulse, he was dead. So why hadn’t he dissolved? Why was his body just laying there, eyes empty and clothes soaked in blood?

“Dream?” Sapnap choked out, pulling out the sword and tossing it aside, “Dream?”

He couldn’t be dead. He would’ve dissolved. Sapnap checked for a pulse, but his hands were shaking and he couldn’t tell. He shakily covered the wound in Dream’s chest, blinking back tears. He was just bleeding out.  _ It was a fatal wound. _ He was faking it.  _ It was a fatal wound. _

“George?!” Sapnap wailed, “Bad?!”

Bad hit his knees next to Sapnap, one hand soaked in blood from covering the wound on his arm. There was so much blood everywhere. It made Sapnap sick. Blood never stayed after they died. Dream should’ve dissolved and respawned. Why was his body there?

“He’s still alive, right?” Bad asked, “He’s got to be.”

Bad grabbed Dream’s wrist and felt for a pulse. His face got pale, and he dropped Dream’s arms and pressed his fingers against Dream’s neck.

“He’s probably just bleeding out,” Sapnap reasoned as George ran up to them, bow clattering to the ground next to Dream’s axe.

Bad was shaking. “There’s no pulse, Sapnap. There’s no pulse.”

Sapnap covered his mouth to muffle the scream that tore through his throat. His hands were soaked with blood. There was so much blood. Too much blood. He was going to vomit. Someone was crying. Him? George? Bad? He wasn’t sure.

“I killed him,” Sapnap said out loud, his whole body shaking as he shuffled away from Dream’s limp body, “I killed him.  _ I killed him. Oh Ender I killed him. _ ”

He was definitely the one crying. His vision was blurry. Dream’s glassy eyes stared up at him. Sapnap turned and ran, wiping at his eyes. He ran all the way back to their campsite, his legs burning. The campsite was empty. Where was Dream?

_ Where was Dream? _


End file.
